MTXX's Drag Race: Season 4
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 4 is the fourth regular season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 11 contestants and 11 episodes. The winner of the season is Silver Coin and the King Congeniality of the season is Para Sole. The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: Face, Body, Pose!' * Guest Judges: Diamante Doggo * Mini Challenge: Stand out in a stage filled with first outs. * Mini Challenge Winner: Hornet Stun and Queen Bee * Main Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot with uptown and downtown outfits. * Runway Theme: Uptown and Downtown * Main Challenge Winner: Saint Lucifer * Bottom 2: Cello Phone vs Piñata Mendes * Lipsync Song: Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk * Eliminated: Cello Phone 'Episode 2: Mentally Insane' * Guest Judges: Jojo Siwa and Woahhvicky * Mini Challenge: Dance to Patrick Starr's Don't. * Mini Challenge Winner: Mémé O'Mania and Silver Coin * Main Challenge: Perform in Mental Asylum: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Dorito Montrage * Main Challenge Winner: Piñata Mendes * Bottom 2: Queen Bee vs Sir Ho * Lipsync Song: Britney Spears - Till The World Ends * Eliminated: Sir Ho 'Episode 3: Mythical Queens' * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Myth Ball. * Runway Themes: Fairy Flare Realness, A Tale to be Mermaid, and God is a Woman...In Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Silver Coin * Bottom 2: Macy Black vs Mémé O'Mania * Lipsync Song: Lady Gaga - Venus * Eliminated: Mémé O'Mania 'Episode 4: Fat Skinnies' * Guest Judges: Camila Cabello and Zayn Malik * Mini Challenge: Act like Lele Pons. * Mini Challenge Winner: Piñata Mendes and Queen Bee * Main Challenge: As two teams, perform songs as a girl group/boy band. * Runway Theme: Poisonous Purple * Main Challenge Winner: Queen Bee * Bottom 2: Hornet Stun vs Macy Black * Lipsync Song: Rihanna - S&M * Eliminated: Macy Black 'Episode 5: Snatch Game' * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Butt What? * Main Challenge Winner: Para Sole * Bottom 2: Piñata Mendes vs Saint Lucifer * Lipsync Song: Ginuwine - Pony * Eliminated: Saint Lucifer 'Episode 6: The Queens of Experiences' * Mini Challenge: Dramatize your experience on losing your virginity. * Mini Challenge Winner: Forrest Treeth * Main Challenge: Do a stand-up comedy where you tell your crazy life stories. * Runway Theme: Flocked Birds * Main Challenge Winner: Para Sole * Bottom 2: Hornet Stun vs Piñata Mendes * Lipsync Song: Charli XCX & Troye Sivan - 1999 * Eliminated: Piñata Mendes 'Episode 7: Eliminated and Dead' * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits on the Death Ball to come back to the competition (outfits must have a story behind them). * Runway Theme: Crazy & Culty Couture, Movie Monster Realness and Tricked or Treated Eleganza Extravaganza * Top 2: Mémé O'Mania and Saint Lucifer * Lipsync Song: Kero Kero Bonito - Trampoline * Lipsync/Challenge Winner and Returning Queen: Mémé O'Mania 'Episode 8: Sex for Sale' * Guest Judges: CupcakKe * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Hornet Stun * Main Challenge: As pairs, make a commercial of an original sex toy. * Runway Theme: Bring Da Sex More (BDSM) * Main Challenge Winners: Hornet Stun and Mémé O'Mania * Bottom 2: Forrest Treeth vs Para Sole * Lipsync Song: CupcakKe - Spoiled Milk Titties * Eliminated: Queen Bee (disqualified for sleeping with a crew member) 'Episode 9: Furry Fallouts' * Mini Challenge: Pick a puppet and make fun of it. * Mini Challenge Winner: Hornet Stun * Main Challenge: Makeover furries into glamazonian pets. * Runway Theme: Furry Family Pets * Main Challenge Winners: Silver Coin * Bottom 2: Hornet Stun vs Para Sole * Lipsync Song: Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads Will Roll (A-Trak Remix) * Eliminated: Hornet Stun 'Episode 10: Glamazon' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and perform for the Glamazon 2018 Rumix. * Runway Theme: See Through Eleganza Extravaganza * 4-Way Lipsync: Forrest Treeth vs Mémé O'Mania vs Para Sole vs Silver Coin * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - Glamazon * Eliminated: Para Sole 'Episode 11: Finale' * 3-Way Lipsync: Forrest Treeth vs Mémé O'Mania vs Silver Coin * Lipsync Song: Ke$ha - Sleazy * Winner: Silver Coin * Runners-Up: Forrest Treeth and Mémé O'Mania * King Congeniality: Para Sole Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Season 4